A machine shed sliding door is a door of a relatively large size for sheds in which massive implements such as combines and tractors are housed. The doors are typically hand operated and slide parallel to a wall of the shed via rollers which are bolted to the top edge of the door and which ride in a track affixed to the shed or via pulleys which ride on a rail.
Wind is a nuisance in the operation of machine shed sliding doors. Whether the doors are wooden or steel, the doors have relatively large surface areas and are readily flopped back and forth by the wind. When the doors are open, high winds may either directly propel the door against the shed or create a suction between the door and the shed to drive the door against the shed.